memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fear
| miniseries = Waypoint | minino = 6 | published = | pages = 10 | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2273 | stardate = Unknown}} The Fear is the second story in the final issue of the Waypoint miniseries, published in by IDW Publishing in honor of ''Star Trek'''s 50th anniversary. The story is set in the continuity, an alternate version of Captain Kirk's second five-year mission in which the was refitted into a different configuration than seen in . In this story, a cloaked Romulan scout ship crashed into the Enterprise. Publisher's description ;Title page teaser :...Captain Kirk must come to the aid of a Romulan ship that's been attacked, but nothing can prepare for the horrible secret lurking its corridors. Dare you face these mortifying monstrosities? We sure do hope so! Summary Crewman Bukhari was thrown off his bunk by a jarring impact, and a thundering boom reverberated through his room. He stepped into a hallway full of dust and smoke, as a strange shadowy form approached him. On the bridge, Decker reported that a Romulan scout ship had crashed through the hull into the recreation deck and had wiped out the ship’s internal sensors. Scott said shields held the Romulan ship in place to keep the Enterprise's hull from venting atmosphere. In the rec room, McCoy reported nine dead and 11 wounded. Xon noted a Romulan blood splatter where none should be. With a security team, Chekov led the way through dripping blood into the wrecked scout ship to find all but two Romulans dead. In sickbay, Kirk questioned the two survivors, ship's commander Celsus and Technical Officer Plin. They warned that a monster had gotten aboard their ship, had escaped to the Enterprise, and needed to be vaporized. Xon suggested investigating ways to capture the animal, but Kirk overruled him out of concern for the crew. With internal sensors down, they set about conducting manual searches. Three Romulan ships awaited silently on their side of the Romulan Neutral Zone. McCoy reported that all of the crew injuries in the rec room were from the impact of the crash, none from an animal. Meanwhile, Plin, Xon and two security officers searched down a hallway. Upon realizing that crewman Bukhari was unaccounted for, they proceeded into his quarters. There, Xon found Bukhari behind his bunk, pointing to an alien in the corner. The two security officers suddenly dropped their weapons in terror, and Plin grabbed up a phaser. Before she could fire at the creature, Xon disarmed her, then asked Kirk to keep the crew away from the area. Waiting down the hall, Kirk reminded McCoy that he'd advised giving Xon a chance. Xon emerged from Bukhari's quarters after a mind meld. He explained that the creature was an intelligent species of Tengku-mal which the Romulans had been forcibly breeding as weapons. Tengku-mal communicated through pheromones, but they unintentionally triggered reactions of fear in humanoids. It had harmed only the Romulans, out of self-defense, and requested asylum. ;Captain’s Log. :The Tengku-mal has been granted provisional asylum and we've assigned it temporary quarters...with self-regulating air. Per treaty, we are impounding the Romulan ship as the Federation Council investigates the Tengku-mal situation. On this news, the Romulan warbirds retreated from the Neutral Zone. :Unfortunately, the Romulan officers were soon after found deceased. Time-release subdermal poison. A spy's way out. If it weren't for the fully Vulcan discipline of my new science officer we may have never seen this outcome. Even Spock's human side may have been overwhelmed by the fear. I guess I should just remember to listen to my doctor. References Characters :Bukhari • Celsus • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Willard Decker • Ilia • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Plin • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Xon • unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2270s and 2280s) Spock Starships and vehicles : • Romulan scout ship • Romulan warbird Locations :Romulan Neutral Zone Races and cultures :Human • Romulan • Tengku-mal • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation Council • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :cloaking device • internal sensor • medical tricorder • palm light • phaser • pheromone • subdermal poison • tricorder Ranks and titles :captain • commander • doctor • Executive Officer • refugee • spy • Technical Officer • XO Other references :asylum • bridge • cargo bay • crew cabin • mind meld • planetary survey • section 27 • sickbay • treaty Appendices Information * Scott was heard over the intercom but not seen. Sulu, Ilia and Chapel were seen, but did not have dialogue. Nyota Uhura did not appear. * This story was set early enough into the beginning of the second five-year mission that Kirk seemed uncomfortable enough with Xon that McCoy felt he had to remind Kirk that Xon wasn’t Spock. On the other hand, the crew seemed comfortable enough with refit changes that no comments were overheard about them. For instance, Kirk did not remark on his substantially different bridge chair, as he had done aboard the in . * Events similar to those seen in occurred at the same stardate and year in the continuity, so this story was set in 2273. ( ) * Among tools seen in use were a phaser, a small palm-sized flashlight, the scanner of a medical tricorder, and a tricorder. The phaser appeared to be a modified version of the standard Type-2 phaser of the late 2260s. Related stories * – Introduction of a refit Enterprise, Decker and Ilia in 2273. * }} – Xon posed as a Romulan to investigate a Romulan plot to duplicate Gary Mitchell's powers, before being discovered and interrogated. * – After his original bond-mate died in a tragic accident, Ambassador Sarek arranged for Xon to be betrothed to Saavik. * – An animal is brought on board the Enterprise which radiated intense joys and fears, which overwhelmed the crew. Images Way6-Fear-Xon.jpg|Lt. Xon Way6-Fear-Decker.jpg|Commander Decker Way6-Fear-Bukhari.jpg|Crewman Bukhari Way6-Fear-Celsus.jpg|Commander Celsus Way6-Fear-Plin.jpg|Technical Officer Plin Way6-Fear-Female-ensign.jpg|Security officer Way6-Fear-Male-ensign.jpg| Security officer Way6-Fear-Ilia.jpg|Navigator Ilia Way6-Fear-Phaser.jpg|Phase II phaser External links * * The Fear review at Trek Core. * The Fear review at TrekMovie.com. * The Fear review at the Adventures in Poor Taste website. * The Fear review at the Flickering Myth website. Connections category:tOS comics